Duel Masters: Cobalt
Duel Masters Cobalt is the 2nd game release of the Duel Masters Console Games series. Game Information It was first released in North America as Duel Masters: Cobalt as a NTSC release with "PS2 Experience", it had no changes from the Japanese version except the disc was only compatible with North American PS2. It was then internationally released and had two version later re-releases. *First version was Duel Masters: Cobalt. This was the same as the Japanese and the North American version. *Second version was the "Duel Masters: Cobalt (Special Edition)" with which there were 5 trading cards given free. This version was released on December 8th, 2004. *Third version was Duel Masters: Cobalt (Limited Edition) with which a free booster pack was given and a new difficulty mode was added to the game. This version was released on December 11th, 2004. Description Duel Masters: Cobalt brings card-collecting action to the PlayStation 2. Based on the Duel Masters card game, Cobalt features more than 100 creatures that you can control in combat. Each creature has its own special abilities, which are detailed on each card. Build your own decks to complement your battle strategies. Save your decks to your memory card, and then take them to your friend's house for multiplayer duels. This is your chance to find out who the best duelist really is. Fans looking for the ultimate Kaijudo battles will embrace the stunning 3-D graphics offered by the new self-titled game Duel Masters. Marking the franchise's first-ever appearance on PlayStation 2 and developed by industry veterans High Voltage Software, Inc., Duel Masters brings the Duel Masters universe to life with incredible 3D graphics. Players are invited play solo or battle against a friend in this challenging new adventure that also allows them to discover the powers of five never-before-seen creatures. Duel Masters allows gamers to duel in real-time and turn-based modes, collect, trade, and build decks, duel in the new multiplayer mode, and test their skills against the enhanced computer AI. Features *Unleash 139 cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night *Discover five never-before-seen creatures *Duel in turn-based mode or step up to extreme real-time dueling! *Collect, trade and tune your deck for competitive dueling *The Special Edition release has 5 free limited edition cards. *The Limited Edition release has a free booster pack and a new difficulty mode. Characters Protagonists Rusty.jpg|Rusty Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Luc.jpg|Luc Trey.jpg|Trey Flynn.jpg|Flynn Antagonists Caitlan.png|Caitlan Jalen.png|Jalen Sera.png|Sera Earl.png|Earl Marcus.jpg|Marcus Supporting * *Civilization Monks *Lynne Locations These are the locations within the game. Some of them are Civilization specific, some of them are not. Neutral Zones *School *Stadium *Card Shop *Park *Mall *Restaurant Civilization Zones *Junkyard (Fire) *Factory (Light) *Library (Water) *Nature Reserve (Nature) *Museum (Darkness) Exclusive-Video Game cards In the game's story, each of these creatures are of a type known as "Signature Creatures", and each creature (as a card) is separated into nine pieces and it's up to the protagonist associated with the creature's Civilization (i.e. Rusty - Bad Axe Norsykler, Trey - Gor Primal Hunter, etc.) to collect them all and put them back together. The following cards are only found in this video game: Gallery Duel Masters (Japanese Version).jpg|Japanese version Duel Masters Cobalt (North American version).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (North American version) Duel Masters Cobalt.jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (International release) Duel Masters Cobalt (special edition).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (special edition) Duel Master Cobalt (limited Edition).jpg|Duel Masters: Cobalt (limited edition) Duel_Masters_heroes.png|The Main characters (from left to right): Trey, Luc, Rusty, Rebecca, and Flynn Trailer Category:Video Games Category:Console Games Category:Duel Masters: Cobalt